The Night After
by williamyandre
Summary: what happens the next night with rebecca


Wikia

Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation

Wikia Navigation

Start a wiki

Video Games

Entertainment

Lifestyle

FemBecca

My talk

My preferences

Help

Log out

All Notifications

Loading notifications

You have ? unread notifications

Carly Shay's Girlfriend Wiki Carly Shay's Girlfriend Wiki Navigation

On the Wiki

Wiki Activity

Random page

New Photos

Community

Recent blog posts

Forum

Contribute

Edit this Page

Add a Photo

Add a Page

Wiki Activity

Share

WatchlistRandom pageRecent changes

Tweet

Email

Inside Zoey's Room II

Edit

History

Rename

Talk0

_32_pages on  
this wiki

Zoey and Rebecca were in Zoey's room at 5:00 a.m., still naked. "Zoey, are you awake," Rebecca asked. "Yes, Baby," Zoey replied. "What do you want to do today," Rebecca asked. "I want us both to have a dinner tonight, with the lights off, but with candles lit," Zoey answered, as she kissed Rebecca softly on the lips. "That'll work, Zoey," Rebecca responded, picking up her earring and necklaces, and putting them back on. She put Zoey's hair back in the ponytail and put her earrings in her ears. "Don't wear that on our date tonight," Zoey said, putting some lipgloss on Rebecca's lips. "Wear some of this," Zoey said, kissing Rebecca. "I will, Zoey," Rebecca said, kissing Zoey back. "I got to go to my dorm," Rebecca replied, putting her clothes back on. Zoey put her own clothes back on. Zoey sat in her room, thinking of Rebecca. Rebecca lived alone. It was later nighttime, and Rebecca went to go and get some sushi for her and Zoey. They started feeding it to each other. Zoey fed some to Rebecca, and Rebecca fed some to Zoey. Rebecca locked the door. They both got on the bed and sat on the bed, eating sushi. They were both done with it. They threw the box away. Zoey touched Rebecca. "Come on," Rebecca said, chasing after Zoey, until they were both on the bed. They had lit three candles, putting them on the bedside, next to the bed. Zoey pushed Rebecca on the bed, taking out her camera, she took a picture of Rebecca smiling. Zoey wrapped her arms around Rebecca, kissing her. She gave Rebecca the camera. Zoey lifted up her tank top and black bra, revealing her well-formed breasts. Rebecca took a picture of Zoey. Zoey pulled her bra back down. Rebecca gave her the camera. Rebecca lifted up Zoey's tank top, giggling. Rebecca took off Zoey's black forarm length gloves. Zoey was left in a black bra. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Zoey and kissed her passionately. Zoey made her way towards Rebecca's blue tanktop. "There's the camera," Rebecca said, and she lifted up her tank top, left in a white bra. "Ready, girl," Zoey asked, smiling, as Rebecca cupped her bra. "No, hold your boobs like that," Zoey said, giving a demonstration. She took a picture of Rebecca in her white bra. "All right, what do I do," Zoey asked Rebecca, giving her the camera. She pulled the straps of her bra down. Rebecca undid Zoey's bra, Zoey cupping her breasts. Rebecca undid her white bra, throwing it off. Zoey and Rebecca got closer to each other, topless, taking a picture with each other. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Zoey's waist, Zoey taking the picture, both girls giggling. Zoey wrapped her arms around Rebecca, Rebecca's fingers working the zipper of Zoey's skirt. They pulled it off together. Zoey removed Rebecca's bandana, throwing it to the ground. Zoey removed Rebecca's bracelet. Zoey unbuttoned Rebecca's jeans, and Rebecca shimmied out of them. Rebecca removed her underwear. She removed Zoey's. She removed Zoey's socks. Zoey got on top of Rebecca, both of them rubbing each others' clits. Rebecca was now on top of Zoey. Rebecca rubbed Zoey's pussy, kissing the bottom of her stomach. Rebecca sat on Zoey, her butt facing her. She licked Zoey's clit. Rebecca turned around, laying flat on Zoey, her hand on the top of Zoey's head. Zoey grabbed ahold of the bedhead, and she put her head between her legs. "Oh, God," Rebecca replied, both girls giggling. Rebecca kissed all over Zoey's legs and put her fingers in her clit, licking it. Zoey moaned. Rebecca kissed Zoey. "Your turn," she said to Zoey. Zoey laid on her, and Rebecca had her legs spread. Zoey put three fingers into Rebecca. Cum squirted out and Zoey licked her fingers clean. They left the candles lit. "Want... to... go... to... sleep..." Zoey and Rebecca said. They both shared one final kiss. They fell asleep, on top of each other.

Retrieved from " wiki/Inside_Zoey%27s_Room_II?oldid=3920"

Related Categories

Add category

Recent Wiki Activity

_Rebecca and Quinn_

edited by FemBecca 6 days ago

_Tori and Trina_

edited by FemBecca

_Sam and Melanie_

edited by FemBecca

_Alex and Harper_

edited by FemBecca

See more

Latest Photos

Add a Photo

_19_photos on this wiki

by FemBecca 2012-08-19T17:05:10Z

by A12com 2012-04-04T19:18:43Z

by A12com 2012-04-04T19:17:18Z

by A12com 2012-04-03T21:02:16Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T03:08:12Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T03:04:13Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:58:46Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:02:36Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:00:51Z

by Fredwii 2010-06-18T02:00:49Z

See all photos

See all photos

Around Wikia's network

Random Wiki

Wikia Inc Navigation

[ Lifestyle ]

About

Community Central

Careers

Advertise

API

Contact Wikia

Terms of Use

Privacy Policy

Content is available under CC-BY-SA.

Following

My Tools

History

What links here

Customize

more…


End file.
